1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to measurements and methods of measuring using sensors, and more particularly to a system and method for making sensor measurements using standard electronic components.
2. Discussion of the Background
The use of many types of sensors with a computer generally requires specialized circuitry between the sensor and the computer, and/or specialized circuitry within the computer. Thus, for example, resistive-type sensors may require some or all of the following: a voltage divider; a stable regulated source voltage and a signal return path that returns to ground; a dedicated discrete comparator circuit connected to the signal return side of the sensor; and/or a separate and individual signal return path and comparator. Resistive-type sensor circuits may also include additional circuit protection devices to prevent excess current flow in case of an unintended ground or short circuit
The circuit features and functions described above require design, control, and manufacturing features that are complex and expensive to build. Such circuits are not incorporated within standard personal computers, smart phones, PDAs, netbooks, tablets, and similar devices (platforms) due to the mechanical and software requirements. The use of sensors with standard computing systems typically place the required components at the sensor in a package that processes the sensed parameter and transmits a digital signal on shared communication circuits for utilization by any connected processor or interface.
There is, in general, a need for a simple and inexpensive system and method of using a variety of sensors.